


hold me

by hongpikachu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Trauma, gyuhan, soldier!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu
Summary: jeonghan saves mingyu from his nightmares but will mingyu learn to save himself?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyuhao (nautics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/gifts).



_ “Thirteen! All members are in the chopper, sir!” Mingyu declared as loud as he could to make his voice heard through the whirring of the helicopter behind him.  _

 

_ “You did well, soldier.” Yoon Jeonghan replied, a goofy smile on his face that makes him look attractive despite the messy bun and strands of long hair sticking out and the dried streaks of blood on his face. _

 

_ “Let’s go back asap and give our report to the general.” The older patted Mingyu’s shoulder despite being shorter than the latter but before he could step aside, his instincts kicked in. Jeonghan always had a sharp intuition and is always one step ahead of anyone else. _

 

_ "Sir yes sir!" _

 

_ There was a harsh tug on Mingyu’s wrist and shortly after, a loud gunshot was heard.  The younger’s eyes were shut tight as he braced for the impact, but seconds came by and he was still breathing. Except this time, Jeonghan was in front of him, arms on his waist and  there was warmth on his stomach. _

 

\--

 

“Jeonghan hyung!!”

 

He screamed and bolted upright, only to find himself lying in the barracks. The rest of the beds were empty except for the other’s. Underneath the white sheets a few strands of long brown hair were peeking and the sight was too familiar, like how Mingyu memorized the back of his hand.

 

“Mmn.. Mingyu?” 

 

He heaves a sigh of relief as the figure responded to his call, now only realizing that he was trembling, sheet and shirt all soaked in cold sweat. 

 

“C-can I sleep next to you? I had a bad dream.”

 

But of course, despite the difference in rank, Jeonghan always had a soft spot for Mingyu and forgot about the titles when they talk to each other beyond training hours or outside warzones and missions. 

 

“Come.” Jeonghan says while scooting to the side, giving enough room for Mingyu’s long limbs to rest comfortably before wrapping an arm around the other’s back. “It’s been four weeks with the nightmares, Gyu. Are you sure you’re okay?” He asks while pulling the damp shirt off the other, who raised his arms to comply.

 

“It’s just nightmares, hyung. I’ll be fine.” He says it as if he’s told this to Jeonghan countless times already, and he believes so to be true. The number of nightmares he’s had over the past couple of months were too much, he didn’t bother counting. But he also believes that everytime he’s asleep next to Jeonghan on the older’s bed, they all disappear and things would be okay again.

 

He’s willing to endure the nightmares that haunt him, the exact same scene playing for countless times already, as long as he wakes up seeing his best friend sound asleep under the covers, willing enough to leave a space of his bed for him to continue his disrupted slumber in his dearest friend’s arms.

 

And the cycle repeats.

 

\--

“Jeonghan hyung!!”

 

It’s three in the morning and Mingyu jolts upright again after the exact same dream, but instead of the dimly lit barracks he usually wakes up to, he can see dull yellow sheets and light blue neatly-painted concrete walls, his blood-stained camouflage uniform hanging just right across him, the sight seemingly mocking his current circumstance.

 

“Jeonghan hyung?”   
  


He calls out the name again, voice shaky this time as the tears slowly flow on his tanned cheeks. His long fingers curl on the now rough sheets to at least stop the intensity of the trembling he’s experiencing. He looks around to see only one bed in a slightly smaller room than he’s used to waking up.

 

And he’s on top of it.

 

The room was chilly and dim, but he never fails to notice the picture of him next to a long-haired male donning the camouflage uniform, their arms around each other with wide smiles on their faces.

 

“Jeonghan hyung…”

 

The third call sounded like a whisper, the last desperate attempt for help. When there was no reply, he sobbed. He didn’t notice his room’s door flinging open, the frantic footsteps of two people coming inside. He does, however, notice a pair of arms wrapped around him. They were soft, yet they didn’t feel as warm as Jeonghan.

 

“Where’s Jeonghan hyung?” he managed to choke out in between hiccups and sobs. Mingyu tries to control his emotions and reactions to the sudden loss of warmth but his chest was clenching too hard that he can’t breathe and events were too fast for him.

 

“Mingyu oppa, it’s been three years.” it was his sister’s voice, and after Minseo spoke, the pain in his chest disappeared.

 

The trembling stopped and his breathing was even. But he knows it’s not relief. 

 

“Please let’s keep your uniform somewhere else, Mingyu.” His mom spoke this time, and as much as he has no reason to see it anymore, he only says one word in a stiff whisper.

 

“No.”

 

Even if he suffers, he doesn’t want to forget Jeonghan. Maybe the nightmares will be the only way they’d meet.

**Author's Note:**

> this is as much knowledge i have of PTSD so i'm sorry if i didn't do it well


End file.
